


Her Divulgence

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Lazy days are few and far in-between, for Montana its a chance to clean house! Until Seth remember something important!This leads her on a crash course of a lifetime of lies- and with Mox!It had simply escaped her mind that she could brew potions and spellcast- it ain't like she advertised it anyways. So whats the big deal?In the end she might just be happy with the rage it brings out of her 'chosen' one! If they both will accept it for what it truly is?





	Her Divulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Language is always a issue for Mox... but this one is for Montana! There will be a part 2 for Mox's insight on things going on here....
> 
> His Divulgence....

**Her Divulgence**

_Noun: the action of revealing private or sensitive information_

 

It’s been a week since Liana had made and blessed the emerald amulet that Seth now wears. Nyla Rose has picked up their lessons and surprisingly to her Seth has joined her in those lessons. Nyla even tries to teach them the odd dialect of Spanish that is spoke in the Forgotten City- for Liana it’s easy, _almost like riding a bike,_ but poor Seth struggles. It’s the r’s that get him- but he never gives up. Never complains… always grits his teeth and tries again. Liana thinks Nyla is bestowed with him for the effort.

As her lessons pick up so does her dreams, Nyla says they are memories when Liana talks to the other woman about them. Nyla goes stiff once when Liana describes the woman in her dreams- the hair color, eyes, and lastly the tattoo’s. But it’s the man in her dreams that fascinate Liana the most.

His red hair and stunning green eyes captivate her- there is so much age, history, knowledge, power, and unconditional love within them that it makes her weep. She knows without question that this man would do anything for her, _Like Mox_. But there is a cruelness also that looms in this man eyes- a look that tells her he has done a many horrible acts in his life.

There is a whisper deep within her that tells her again, _Like Mox_! When she doubts it Nyla’s words haunt her, _you have your parents blood in you!_ And she knows to protect the man loves, and his brothers she would tap into that cruelty should it exist in her- in her blood, in her soul.

The thought doesn’t scare her like she thought it should!

* * *

 

It’s late one night when Seth comes barreling towards her with a snarl on his lips. She had been picking up the house when she noticed him coming at her, the displeasure on his face makes her blink in confusion but before she can ask he simply holds out his hand and silently waits.

It’s late June and Seth has more or less moved in with her since graduation and its odd how fast she has grew accustom to having him with her, they have learned each other’s quirks and have learned how to move around one another. But as he stands there, hand held out, baffles her- so ask, “yes hermano mayor?” She has taken to speaking more Spanish in the house to him, its good practice for the both of them, “damelo!”

Still completely confused she just stares at him in silent question, he finally huffs and gives her a cross look, “the dog Montana- give it to me!” Immediately her hand goes to Mox’s dog tag and she begins shaking her head in protest. Growling he shakes his own head and snaps, “not Dean’s- your dad’s!” Blinking in surprise she slowly unclips the only remaining dog tag of her Father and hands it to Seth.

Following him into the den she plops down beside him and watches again in amazement on how he works with a keyboard. He pauses long enough to give the dog tag a glance and smiles stiffly, “what?” she whispers. “You said your dad wasn’t drafted, right?” Nodding she watches as his fingers ghost of the dog tag in question and he comments softly, “this says different Liana- there is a US identification number assigned to this dog!” Eyes widen she lets the shock hit her. Until meeting Mox and Seth she hadn’t realize that there was a differences in identification number assigned soldiers.

She now knew that Mox and Roman had US id numbers were Seth had a RA id number: each gave clear identification who was drafted and who wasn’t. Seth is looking at her in silent question, but she is numb- and doesn’t understand him, “what…” it’s a ghost of a question but he answers quickly, “last time I went hunting Montana we got a surprise visitor at our doorstep… you ready for something like that again?”

The feeling of love for Seth knitted a little deeper inside her- cause what he is clearly **NOT** saying is more importantly than what he **HAS** said! The underline concern for her wellbeing and the love plus support he is telling her; makes her grab his hand and give it a light squeeze. In a flash he gives her a curt nod and his hands are speeding away.

This time they find more than either wanted to.

**USI: 6F9MP0W2N4S0A8C**

**Name: Melissa Gilbert**

**Report Date and Time: 06/26/97 – 1000**

There in black and white letters finally crumble the last shred of normalcy she was holding onto. She is pretty sure she cries out- Seth immediately stops and throws arm around her shoulders and states, “her jacket is there as well.” Swallowing hard Liana doesn’t know if she can handle the truth anymore so she whispers, “what would you….. what would Mox do? Seth everything….. its all lies!” His voice is soft but firm, “I, personally would probably run for higher ground… Dean… would take the bull by the horns!”

It takes a moment for his words to sink it, a moment longer for heart to remember to beat normally. Then something seems to snap into place, the weight of a ton of bricks is shoved aside and she snarls, “open it!” She won’t be a prisoner… she cant help or protect those she loves if she doesn’t know all the facts.

**_Mox would approve!_ **

That’s drives her forward, empowers her, encourages her like nothing else. But when Seth opens the file Liana skims over it and realizes she cant understand the terminology. “Seth explain it to me please!” Nodding he starts, “The draft started in 97 so she hit it within the first year- compared to like Dean and Roman, as they were hit in the very last year of it!” Blinking she quickly done the math up for the draft and realized that it had taken place over a 5-year period, “you were so lucky it ended when it did!” He beamed at her and nodded in agreement but continued on, “she was drafted in as a PFC, meaning she had a talent or skillset that stood above others. It looks like she like she rose up in the ranks nicely…” his words trail off and she holds her breath. “Seth what is it?” He gives her a fleeing look and mutters, “I think we should get on the horn with Deano Montana- he might find this interesting. Plus, my Spanish is for shit, you know that!”

Its then she realizes that not all the dread is gone, and her new awe-inspiring backbone is melting away. She bleakly tries, “can’t we… just…” her words break off when Seth adds softly, “he needs to see you Babygirl! Uce says he isn’t sleeping again!”

She wants to be upset cause he is playing on her love for his brother, but she knows she would have done the same if it was the reverse.  

* * *

 

Its past midnight for them now which according to Seth its early afternoon in the Forgotten City. But it doesn’t help her nerves, instead she makes them both a cup of chamomile tea. Seth no longer wrinkles his nose at her potions/ teas and hums in thanks as she sets it down in right of him.

Its then she notices how comfortable he has gotten since starting the Bellis Perennis tea. The emerald amulet, and all its _hokeiness_ lays around his neck on its leather cord. The small copper tubes at the ends act as a conduit for the stones energy, she has even found him tapping a finger against the stone once or twice.

He now sits on the couch in the den, shirtless and in a pair of basketball shorts. She takes a moment to understand that he is handsome and so at home with her that she understands how Nyla thought that they were lovers. Giggling softly when he throws her a side glance he raises an eyebrow to her in silent question and there it is again, their way of knowing each other that makes the giggle turn into full blown laughter.

_My brother is an idiot._

That thought makes her laugh so hard she misses Roman coming into frame on the computer, his voice- deep and smooth warms her. “Looking comfy Uce!” At this her laughter returns in full force and she curls up in a ball when her sides start to ache. “fuck you man!” This time her laughter is joined by Romans and Seth just mutters under his breath and reaches for his tea again. Its then Mox walks into the room that Roman is in and giving a curious glance to his brothers.

His voice when he talks is tired and full of rasp and it kicks all the laughter right out of her. “Miss the punch line?” his question is light, but he is looking at Seth oddly, “the fuck baby brother! You look…” its Roman that joins in, “I said the same, but I think Uces mind is in the gutter today!” Here Liana can’t help the snort as she asks, “when isn’t it in the gutter?” Roman is playing right along with her though, “well if I was living with a beautiful sexy red head….” Here he stops cause Mox is giving him a nasty look that makes Seth in turn laugh, “ohhhh Uce you have no idea. I mean things I could tell you…. Mhmmm” the last bit makes her snort even louder.

But she can’t help herself, “you only want me for my tea and my eggs!” It was no secret that Seth loved it when she made eggs for breakfast. But putting aside the joking, she sneaks a peek at Mox- only to find a small proud smile gracing his lips, his eyes alight for the time being and she hums in pleasure for it. Her heart goes aflutter when their eyes connect, and she feel the blush creep up on her face. “Eggs? I see- I have been out of the game to long if that what they are called these days!” Roman’s jab is soft but at his words both his brothers turn to him with questioning gazes.

He must realized his slip cause he coughs and nods to the steaming cup in Seth’s hands and asks, “since when did you start drinking tea Uce!” His question seems to have broken the spell cause suddenly Seth is turning to Mox and snapping, “why the fuck isn’t the Army using the Bellis Perennis potion to combat the Deserts Kiss?” And just like that the rage that lives in Mox is peering out at them though his gorgeous blue eyes.

“The fuck you going on about?” Liana watches in pure fascination as the rage wars in his eyes and across his face. The rage she knows is part of his shield- she understands this better now, loves him more for it. Cause in his rage, he throwing all his emotions to forefront. Its up to the people around him to see what they want to see. She answers softly, “Bellis Perennis can be grounded into a powder thus made into a tea to prevent the fiebre seca- it’s a common enough potion that an apprentice can do it in large batches if need be!”

It never hits her that the rage Mox is showing at her is cause this is something she shouldn’t know but it’s evident that Roman is connecting the dots, so he asks, “how you know this Babygirl?” Seth is the one that tisks them and smiles proudly, “you think I am doing this well cause of the hospital? Naw, our girl here is an ace at potion making.” Smiling over at him Liana misses the thunderous look that enters Mox eyes- his voice is steel when he asks, “any other secret talents you been keeping babe?”

Everyone in the room seems to understand that the it’s the rage speaking, and Liana doesn’t care for it, won’t in face put up for it. “as a matter of fact,” Seth tries to cut her off by putting an arm around her- she shrugs it off but Mox snaps at him. “Touch her again Sethie and you won’t like the consequences.” There is so much rage and heat in his words that everyone freezes- a second then she fires back, “don’t you take that tone with us Mox! Rage all you want at me, but don’t you dare…” here he cuts her off- coming to lean into the cam, letting her see him for what he truly was. “Scared babe?” her own rage finally breaks, and she snaps back “I am **NOT** scared of you, never have been nor will I ever be! You **can’t** scare me….” She is puffing in anger and it takes something to flash across her eyes to make Mox jerk back- shock replacing his rage.

Coughing slightly a second later Roman asks, “babygirl no one is mad,” here he pointy looks at Mox who still hasn’t broken eyes contact with her- nor she with him. She won’t show him any fear- no this man…. All he will get from her is love. Suddenly he blinks and mutters, but his voice is different- almost like another man completely, “your so fucking fearless baby its going to get you into trouble someday!” The words are soft, so soft she almost misses them but by the looks on Roman and Seth faces as if they have heard this tone before and it cause both of them call out in surprise delight. “Dean?”

There is so much emotion in their voices that it startles her and has her glances at them both… what she sees is pure and utter hope and delight in the smiles they are sporting. Mox simply huffs in annoyance and cracks his neck to the side, “fuck off the both of you, I am still pissed!” There is no real heat in his words, eyes hold back what is the rest of his rage. Its then she realizes what just happened, for Roman and Seth they had just got a glimpse of the old version of their brother. She wanted to tell them that it might be the old version but its peppered with the new man that makes up her Mox- but maybe they know already?

Softly she whispers, “I can, given time and the proper tools cast a decent spell!” here she waits to see if the rage will return to swallow her up? There is a fire the leaps into his eyes but the rage shimmers below it, with a tight voice he ask- “you any good?” Shrugging she doesn’t really know how to answer that question, so Seth does it for her, “Nyla claims she is a great Correllian and Secular crafter!” Fingering his emerald amulet, he shrugs and adds, “didn’t really believe in the shit until she blessed this damn thing and put it on me!”

Blushing under the praise she smiles shyly, Mox growls a little and asks, “raw or cut emerald?” Blinking she lets the smile grow just a bit more, “raw- I placed a kiss on it to seal it!” She didn’t know why she told him that, but his voice comes back softer, “no blood or any other type of fluid babe, understand!” At his words Seth coughs and she feels her face grow bright. The meaning to her, and to Seth since he had been sitting in on her lessons is clear.

Seth laughs and snaps his fingers in a swish motion and clips back, “I should have took the _OTHER_ method of blessing Nyla was keen on teaching you!” The rage is back in Mox’s eyes in an instant and she waves her hands in front of the cam, “no no Mox …. She didn’t…. well I mean she did, but she thought….. she thought I was his….” Her words end a slow and painful death and Mox simply waits for her to finish… rage bubbling- weakly she shot Seth a death glare and muttered, “she thought I was his conduit okay!”

His response is tight and harsh, “over my dead body!” Nodding in agreement. Seth and Roman snicker like children. Her embarrassment shines all over her body and makes her want to hide from all three men. Mox whispers shushly, “I am sorry babe I had no right…..” she mutely looks at him for a second- sees the regret in his eyes and some of her own rage is back, “of course you! I consented to you - not Seth!” There is a hiss and his eyes shine back at her, “Liana chose your words more carefully… words” snapping she finishes for him, “are power! And I know I have given you that right Mox.”

She watches as horror strikes him and he back peddles away from the cam, away from her. “please don’t say such things babe- you have no idea who or what I am, what I can do with that power!” It’s a clicking sound from Seth that breaks through to them, “actually she does! I am assuming you’re the one everyone is calling….” He stops and looks at Liana for help. Rolling her eyes, she helps him with the Spanish words, “Profeta Ambrose!” The look that crosses Mox’s handsome face stills her- shows her that her earlier thoughts of the dwelling cruelty within him rings true. “And where did you hear such filth?” the tone he speaks in is odd and flat- there is no emotion, no rage simply no nothing.

Seth clears his throat, but it doesn’t break the sudden eye contact between her and Mox, the hardness and flatness calls to something deep inside of her. “We went hunting when Montana noticed how different her dads dog tags where- they held no US or RA id numbers or anything, came back empty handed. But it got someone attention- a ghost poked up from out of nowhere!” Here Liana picked up the story, but she didn’t break eye contact, “he threatened to shoot me in the head- was a little scared of _my_ “ **Profeta** ” and said he was trying really hard not to cause trouble with you!”

The oddness in Mox seems to grow, the shine in his eyes seems to glow. “Threatened you, did he?” the hum sings to her bones, “Seth did you id him yet?” There is a snort to her side, “No! Like I said he and his CO are ghosts, but he seemed to know a lot about you, Montana’s mom and dad, and the Staff Sergeant was scared pissless of you and Montana!”

There is a pleased glimmer in Mox’s features and Liana knows that this the part of him that will be the hardest to know… to come to love. “Find him! I need send the CO and the nice Staff Sergeant a kind reminder just who I am and where I come from!” Those words ripple her skin cause she hears the promise of death within each word, “Mox he didn’t hurt me” it was a gentle reminder. His answer was just as gentle, “you gave me rights Liana! You don’t get to talk back on how I use that power now! Not when…. Not when it comes to protecting you.”

He is still in dark place but there is smoothness there- a comfort she can relish in. Her heart skips a beat as a reminder that he hold a lot more power over her than just consent of a commitment. Her body is suddenly flush, tight all over and very warm. The whisper when it comes makes her heart thump, “And I will use that power over you to the fullest babe!” There in his undertone is the Mox she knows- and understands that he had just gave her a little bit more faith in giving him her consent and has in fact made an attempt to make them equals. Swallowing hard she whispers back just as easily, “you give me a great gift Mox!”

The smile he gives her is shy and shows her he has dimples. Heart racing as she watches him run a hand through his short crop top hobo hair she wonders if she will ever tell him of her other commitment.

There is a slight soft cough from Seth, and he is mumbling, “sorry to bust the party up but the true reason for the call is cause of the dog tags that Montana thought was her dads!”

Her body still flushed and warm she gives Mox a eye fluttering kiss and turns to look at Seth again- using him to calm herself. Studying herself she starts. “that’s right the Staff Sergeant was only interested in the funky one, he let me keep the original one my mom gave me. Seth must remember it when he got feeling better cause he came looking for it this evening when I was cleaning house!”

Seth nods and picks up, “the dog is actually of her mom’s! Right away I could tell right away she was an unwilling volunteer. Poor woman hit eighteen six month into the draft.” Here Roman speaks up, “for a woman to be drafted she must had had required skillset the Army was after!” Nodding Seth continues on as if Roman hadn’t interrupted him. “drafted in as a PFC, specialty Agriculture- by the look of her jacket she was on a fast track to SGT by her third-year in.” This information earns a whistle from Roman and a nod from Mox, Liana blinks back from Seth to the computer screen. She has an idea what Seth has just said.

Mox looks and Liana and they share a silent look and then she guess’s, “but I don’t think she makes it- if I understand Seth hesitancy on the matter she somehow gets caught up in jardin del eden where something happens and years later she has me!” Its Roman asking, “where’s garden of eden?” Liana shrugs when everyone is looking at her, “I don’t know, I mean I remember it a little- we moved back to Draven Creek when I was seven, but I all forgot about it until the dreams started.” Here Mox looks sharply at her, “what dreams babe?”

She waves him off and continues on, “later, they are not important! But I know they do bring back memories of my dad for me…. And stop looking at me like that Mox I know the power of memory dreams!” He hadn’t liked her waving him off about the dreams but before he can say anything Seth is picking up again, “never guess who her CO was?” there is a smugness in his voice that tells Liana one of them already knows the answer to his question. True to fashion Mox answers, “MAJ. James L. Corbin” Seth makes a ding ding sound and snaps his fingers, “you win the prize Uce!”

Roman is smiling and laughs just a bit before commenting, “five-foot-tall of sass is what he wins!” But Liana isn’t laughing her eyes are on Seth, “did you say James L?” Mox is there immediately, “does it signify babe?” Cognac eyes met his steel blue ones and she ponders, “mom said she had a close friend that married a Major in the Army, his name was James L- I thought it was cool that they both fell in love with guys with the same middle initial. Said she met them when she lived on post with my dad overseas once.”

Its Roman that’s talking it out, “could your mom and dad been friend with Corbin’s…..” he stops suddenly and whips around to face Mox- its happens so fast that Liana is surprised the big man doesn’t have whiplash from it. All three brothers share a look that ticks her off, “spill it Mox- unless its super classified and/or gets me threatened again- tell me.” There is an instant heated look in his eyes that tells her that reminding him that the nameless soldier had threatened was a mistake. “don’t rub salt in my wound babe!” the words are tight, and she bows her head in an attempt to appease him. Then he understand her gesture he murmurs’ “Corbin is native born to the City, so that means at some point you with your parents were….”

Gasping she finish’s for him, “I have been in the Forgotten City…..” the shock on his face shows and his gaze is swinging to look at Seth in silent question but Liana notices, “Nyla said the Forgotten City is the only place left where one can still succumb to the fiebre seca! Mox…. Are….” Her voice trails off and her eyes glaze over- the memory rocks her. “there is a water fountain in a garden it’s a big octagon shape and its tiered four times over but has a large basin. I used to play in the water in the basin!”

All three men had seen the fountain she describes- Mox and Roman had not so long ago got drunk in the very same garden. Its Seth brokenly stating, “so ok Montana has been in the City… doesn’t explain why Corbin wants her back there or for what?” Liana is trapped in her memory when Mox roughly calls out, “Liana, baby come back to me! Open your beautiful eyes and let me see them!” Snapping to gaze at him she lets her heart lead her back to him. Mox smiles at her when she blinks away the memory.

Roman sits tiredly down in an old wooden chair that creaks and rubs his head, “this fucking place is a headache!” Liana wants to disagree, but her focus is on Mox- the way he staring at her makes her skin melt and her flesh burn. She understand that it’s the feel of his magic, that even given the distances between them his magic is trying to comfort her. “Mox stop… I am alright now!” Caressing words and she is rewarded by burst of magic within his eyes followed by a snarl from him. “baby….” His voice chokes, “fuck woman… you feel….”

Blushing she wasn’t sure if her own magic would be able to make connection or that he would welcome it. She was half sure he would’ve bounced her offering back at her in a flash but given that he did not gave her hope. Ducking her eyes downward she pictured using her fingertips to softly comb his wild hair then letting her fingers simply roam, the moan he lets out has her looking up and at him, “Judas baby… your incredible.” He cuts off his words and gently push’s her magic back to her, giving a soft caress of his own to her cheek.  

Beaming in pride Liana is worried but only for a moment that he has pushed her gift back at her after voicing his contentment with it. He must have picked up on it to cause he looks away bashful and refuses to met her eyes again.

Roman is beaming at them after a moment and suggests, “you’re a Profeta and unless Seth and I just totally misread what just happened Montana is some kind of a Kalku, yes? Could that be why Corbin is dogging her?” Eyes wide she blinks back the panic of his question causes because a Kalku is a witch that works with black magic and black magic is magic that hallows out ones soul, but Mox is there- defending her. “Ro, if you weren’t my brother your be picking your tongue up off the floor right now!” There is untempered heat in his words and Liana burns in a little shame that he has spoken them to his brother. “Mox its ok, he might not know the difference!”

There is a surge of annoyance in him that she can tell that he is almost at his limit of being good. “if we were in the Tunnels babe it wouldn’t go unpunished!” She can tell by the way he spites out the word tunnels that it’s a bad place, and she hopes that Mox never has to go in them again. But in an instant Seth is barking, “what does the fucking tunnels have to do with this?” Blindly Liana lets her hand grope for his hand, once found she squeezes and splash’s some of her magic at him. He calms immediately.

Watching as Mox simply stares at her in question she nods in silent answer. Telling him that she had Seth under control, that the spike of rage would be gone soon enough. Roman clears himself and looks sadly at her, “I didn’t mean anything bad Babygirl! Guess there is still a lot of this magic shit I am learning!” Liana smiles at him and explains, “me too Ro but please don’t call me a Kalku, a Kalku practices black magic. I am trying really hard to be a good healer… I guess you could call it! Depends where your at in the world I suppose! But my intentions are always pure in nature!”

There is something shining in Mox’s eyes and she wanting to reach out again with her magic – he is talking again before she attempt anything. “Sorry Uce- but what you said is more than….” Roman is smiling with his hands held up and nods, “like I said, I still have a lot to learn! But Dean- Seth and I are going to need crash courses to help you and protect Montana! And **WE** are helping you…. Your not alone this time! You have your brothers back- and you have a very powerful woman at your side!”

Liana wants him to acknowledge that she is indeed his but there is a haunting look in his eyes- swallowing hard she closes her eyes and concentrates in the beat of her own heart, once she has it she opens her magic and gently push’s the echo of the rhythmic sound through to the man that owns her so completely.

She knows she is taking a chance on opening herself so completely to him- knows that he could feel her true hearts desire and break her in an instant.

But she doesn’t hesitate.

Time stands still… there is no sound no movement- then their eyes lock when she opens her eyes again!

She knows instantly the moment he opens himself up to her- the moment he realizes that she had metaphorically just given him her heart. His voice croaks out heaty, “baby don’t waste…” not batting an eye she push’s more of herself into her magic letting him ‘feel’ more- letting him ‘taste’ her.

His protest dies on his lips- his eyes, still locked onto hers, heats up and his whole body changes… Her magic feels it, recognizes it for what it is and welcomes it. The magic current they create is like electricity in the air- its then she ‘tastes’ his magic.

Here is so much she thinks he is going to choke her with it, but somewhere deep within she takes everything he is willing to give. She happily stores it in the depths of her heart and soul and hums in pure pleasure of having him ‘ _in’_ her. He whispers so softly, “we can’t undo this type of commitment baby- the actually formality of you becoming my conduit is a forgone conclusion!”

Eyes wanting to roll up and into the back of her head- she understand his words, her body readies to the time when it will come to pass. Then there is more of his magic- she shakes from the pleasure that ripples deep inside of her and lets out a small shocked gasp at a stem of darkness that digs down into her soul. The knowledge is that he is binding them so tightly, regardless of the distances makes her body overload.

Blushing and panting her eyes close in rapture as his power simply continues to fill her.

And when she knows she cant take not an ounce more its gone and she moans at its absences. She mutters weakly, “soul to soul- heart to heart, I have chosen my Profeta and he has granted me rapture!”

The spell binds them completely and utterly!

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**There will be a second take on this story- in Mox's point of view!**

 

 **Next** **Time** : With their connection made clear to one another, their magic seems to only grow. But the distances between them will stretch them, unless they find a way to compensate.

But its as Nyla said, given Mox’s age and power he should know a fix.

And Corbin isn’t done with Montana…. Montana has other issues to deal with as well… namely her dreams!

 


End file.
